How could I
by Banana Queens
Summary: Blue Dragon anime. After Nene's defeat, Zola hopes that everyone will be normal again; but someone tries to prevent this... Someone she would have never expected to see again.
1. Where's your sword

**Author note:** _Loome speaking: Okay, this will be our fanfic from now on... We wil delete the other fanfic, because we don't really wrote it together, and this fanfic we write together^^ So it's better for our joint account;) And I lost inspiration for it anyway... I maybe will upload it again in the future... MAYBE... Back to the fanfic: It starts after Nene's defeat:) So after they defeated Nene, but Zola will stay with them:D It will also be in the first person singular, so it's a new thing for both of us^^ _

_Arielle speaking: Hi! Well, yup. Like Loome said, this will be our fanfic from now on... It will have a few chapters;)_

/

_**How could I**_

_Where's your sword_

_'Well, Nene is finally defeated...'_ I looked beside me. My friends Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro and Bouquet looked happy but also exhausted; which wasn't really surprising since the battle against Nene had been hard work.

At least we would go to Logic City now to celebrate. Although I wasn't a huge fan of celebrations (I was never one and I guess and I will never be one) I looked forward to the festival, but more for the children than for myself.

And at least we wouldn't have to walk to the city...

We were in a quite comfortable carriage like the other people with us, mainly the ones from the battle but also a few inhabitants of the villages near to were the final fight had been.

The sound of a loud grumble brought me back to reality; My whole body tensed up, expecting a beast or at least something really monstrous- unitl I heard one of my young comrades.

"I'm starving, maro!" The 'maro' in the end seemed to make everything perfect, the doubtless fair rage, the blame in his eyes... I had to pull myself together not to laugh; my whole face hurted because I didn't permitted at least a little smile to me.

My other comrades laughed of course.

If someone else would have seen the laughing children, he would have thought that it seemed ridiculous to laugh so much about this little sentence; but I wasn't this someone...

I could feel that they just laughed to prove that everything was over now, to ease the tension; and I would have sworn that they felt at least as relieved as me.

And that was a bloody lot.

/

When we finally arrived at the castle, nobody seemed to think that we maybe could need a break, or at least five minutes just for us. It was obvious for them that we didn't wanted anything but our medals- and of course the long speech about what heros we were, how brave and everything...

_'Yeah, __brave__ is the right word.' _I thought sarcastically. _'It's the right word for people who didn't eat anything in the past 12 hours and, not really worth to be mentioned, didn't slept either... I mean, what could one ask for which is better than a very long as well as a very boring speech?'_

At this moment, Marumaro jumped up from his chair. He said- no, he shouted, shouting fitts better- "I can't take this anymore!"

A part of me wanted to congratulate Marumaro for putting so much truth in only one sentence, but the other part was just shocked about his behaviour. In the room was a dead silence, but Marumaro just continued. "I mean, how can anything be so boring?" He sounded in despair and the fighter-part of me nodded in agreement.

But even I felt sorry for the unknown minister who had hold the speech when Manomaro meant, "I'd rather be fighting Nene!"

But he couldn't add something more, despite his mouth has already opened to say the next destructive words, because Legolas lunged at him like a wild turned animal.

Of course nobody could reproach him; Legolas had for sure just tried to protect Manomaro for... Yeah, for what actually? From driving insane?

Well, no matter what it was, at least the speech was over.

/

After the rough failed speech we were finally allowed to check out the castle

It was a beautiful castle, even if it wasn't as majestic as Jibral Castle had been.

The inside of it was elegant with well designed and expensive looking funiture; the outside was white and seemed to glow in the sunlight, the roof was in pale blue... All in all, it looked like a myth castle.

When we all went back to our quartiers in the evening, there was already a delightful buffet waiting for us.

After we all had taken the food we wanted, I looked around; Shu and Marumaro were eating pig like they themselves were pigs either. I threw a glance at Jiro, Kluke and Bouquet; the girls seemed happy and were talking with each other cheerfully, but Jiro was eating his food calmly, seeming to ignore the others...

I looked up; Legolas entered the room with a tray of more food in his hands; it seemed like he have already realized that Marumaro and Shu have eaten everything and of course needed more.

_'Here they go again.'_ My sarcasm seemed to be in a good mood today; he told me all those things which better should be left unsaid.

/

At around 6 pm we were all sitting in the comfortable couches in one of the small guests living rooms of the castle.

Everything was silent, until Shu sighed deeply. But it wasn't a 'I can no longer do or take that'-sigh; it was a relived one which seemed to say 'Finally'.

When everyone looked at him, he said, "He's finally defeated... Can you believe it?" He asked while looking at Kluke.

She shook her head, but showed a small smile. "Its hard to believe it but the world is finally in peace... That's all that matters."

Everyone nodded, expect Marumaro who said, "What shall we do now, maro?"

Bouquet shrugged her shoulders and yawned, saying, "I don't know, but I feel like sleeping would be a good idea for now." She looked at her friends. "What about-" But she was interrupted by a certain knight master who entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Konrad." Shu greeted him.

Konrad gave him a smile. "Are you ready to see your rooms?" He asked.

/

"Well, here they are." He said while pointing at a door on the left, "The boys room is there..." He explained and then pointed on the right, "And the girls room is there."

/

The bedroom looked really nice; the wallpaper was red and festooned with different designs.

The bathroom looked elegant and had a big bath.

"Erm..." It was Kluke. "This is really strange..." She said while pointing at the beds. And really: I hadn't realized that the beds were all different colored...

The one close to the window was blue with a hint of turquoise; the one in the middle was amaranth pink and the one close to the door was amethyst purple.

I stared at the beds for a few more moments, until Konrad entered the room.

"Were you expecting us here...?" I asked curiously.

He asked, "You're talking about the colors, aren't you?" Then he chuckled.

I nodded and noticed from the corner of my eyes that Kluke and Bouquet did the same.

"I thought it are your favorite colors, am I wrong?"

We all shook our heads. Konrad smiled and then he hurried out of the room.

/

While we all were busy with unwrapping our bags, Bouquet said, "Don't you think our room is amazing? I mean, we even have a flat screen TV right in front of our beds so we can watch something before we go to bed!" She sounded overjoyed.

Kluke and I both nodded.

And then we heard angry voices seeming to come from the hallway.

I opened the door, Bouquet and Kluke were following me as fast as they could.

Shu and Jiro were arguing and Marumaro seemed like he was trying to stop them.

Bouquet and I sighed, but Kluke walked over to them, looking enraged.

"Would you guys cut it out finally? We just defeated Nene, why can't you just be happy, at least for _one_ night?"

Jiro looked at Shu as if he was every bad thing in the world- or even something _worse_- and if it was impossible to live peacefully together with a person like that, but Shu said, "Good idea, Jiro! We could watch TV until we go to sleep!

Jiro sighed annoyed but he followed Shu and Marumaro into their room.

He exclamed and he immediatly jumped on the couch that was the closes to the flat screen TV, followed by Marumaro that sat beside him. I heared Jiro growl in annoyance...I think that was normal right now. As I made my way towards one of the couches, Shu turned on the TV and was looking through the channels.

"How about the Simpsons?" We heard Shu asking the other boys.

"Nope, how about the Cupcake Master, maro?" Marumaro asked hopefully.

"You really like that show, don't you?" Shu asked him and Marumaro nodded.

/

"Bouquet! I hope you are almost done with preparing yourself for bed by now! You are in there now for about 20 minutes! ! !" Kluke shouted while standing in front of the bathroom and tapping impatiently with her foot.

"I'm done now!" Bouquet shouted and left the bathroom she had blocked for about half an hour now. She was wearing a light blue pjama dress with some fancy designs printed on it. Kluke was about to say something about the shortness of her nightwear, but then she just entered the bathroom to change her clothes for night as well.

I looked at the watch next to my bed; it was about 9:30 pm now.

Suddenly I felt like someone was starring at me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Bouquet who had a horrible eager look on her face which made me immediately know that something bad would happen soon- very soon.

She asked, "Do you have a pyjama?"

Zola shook her head and sighed. "The only thing I do is taking my sheath off before going to bed."

"What's a sheath?" She asked and I pointed at my sword case attached to my belt; Bouquet was about to say something, but then she turned around to see Kluke coming out of the bathroom; she was wearing a pink pjama.

"Shall we play truth or dare?" Bouquet suddenly asked.

"Why should we play that?" The auburn haired girl asked and looked at her warily.

"It's not like we have anything else to do, have we?" Bouquet meant and I and Kluke sighed and exchanged glances; then we said unisono, "Fine."

"Okay. Who wanna start?" Kluke asked and Bouquet put her hand up.

"I start!" She said and pointed at Kluke. "Kluke! Truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Kluke muttered under her breath.

"Do you like Shu? !" She asked and Kluke turned red.

"Erm... What?" Kluke tried desperately to get more time.

"DO YOU LIKE SHU? ? !" I blocked my ears because of her loudness.

"NO, I DON'T! ! !" Kluke suddendly shouted back and Bouquet frowned surprised.

"You know, Kluke, this is a game where we _can't _lie. You have to be honest." She said and Kluke sighed.

"Well, a little... But only because-

"OH MY GOSH! ! ! KLUKE LIKES SH-"

"BOUQUET ,QUIET!" Kluke shouted and covered Bouquet's mouth with her hand. I couldn't help it and chuckled a little bit. The situation was just too funny.

"Okay... Let's continue... Kluke, it's your turn!" Bouquet told her; Kluke looked revengefully.

"Truth or dare?" She asked with a mean grin.

"Hum..." Bouquet seemed to think about it; she threw a short glance at Kluke who probably expected her to say 'dare'.

"Truth." She said and Kluke sighed dissapointed.

"Okay. I think all of us are going to choose 'truth'..." Bouquet said. " So, instead of playing 'Truth or Dare', how about playing 'Truth or Truth'? What do you think, Zola?" She asked me.

"Sure..." I answered a little bit confused.

"Okay, Bouquet! Do you like..." Kluke had to stop because she started to laugh and Bouquet frowned.

"What is it? ! Tell me!" She said and shake Kluke a little bit.

"Do you like... Marumaro?" She asked and Bouquet's face filled with anger.

"WHAT? ? ! ! ARE YOU CRAZY, KLUKE? !" Kluke chuckled hefty at the sight of Bouquet's outrage.

After Bouquet calmed down, she asked me, "Okay, Zola! Truth or Truth?"

"Truth." I said while raising my eyebrows up.

"Hmm... Let's see... I got it! What's the weirdest dream you ever have had?" Bouquet asked; Kluke facepalmed and I sighed uncomfortably. Bouquet was starring at me, grinning widely.

"... Do I have to tell?" I asked her.

Kluke and Bouqet seemed impressed or at least the glances they exchanged were.

"Say it! You have to!" They said in unision and I sighed once more, shrugging my shoulders.

"I once dreamed that I was making pancakes..." I hesitated for a moment to make the tension longer for them. "... With a monkey."

The both looked at me speechless; then they exchanged surprised glances and, suddenly, bursted out in to laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Hahaha! Zola! That is the weirdest dream I've ever heared of!" Bouquet said, trying to breath normally.

"I agree with Bouquet! I thought that you always have serious dreams, but it seems like it isn't so! Hahaha!" Kluke added.

The door opened with a loud 'Bang' and Shu, Marumaro and Jiro entered the room.

"Why are you girls laughing? What is it?" Shu asked them; Kluke and Bouquet laughed even more, not able to, or not in the mood to be serious.

"Do you wanna know what the weirdest dream Zola ever had have is?" Bouquet asked them cheerfully.

The boys looked surprised but nodded.

"She once dreamed that she was making pancakes with a monkey! ! !" Kluke explained and nearly fell out of her bed out of laughing.

But before the boys could say anything- or laugh at least- I hurried to say, "Well, boys, it's late now and you have to go to bed!"

/

I woke up when I heard strange sounds coming from the hallway.

Throwing a short glance at the clock- 12:00- I strained my ears. But now everything was all quiet; there wasn't even a _hint_ of a sound. I frowned; was I hearing things?

I sighed and got up; I couldn't help it, I had to find out if there really wasn't anything. And after all, I wasn't insane and I never imaginated things which weren't there.

It was pitch-dark in the hallway; actually everything seemed normal.

I went into another hallway and nearly fell over two shapes lying on the floor.

_'Soldiers.' _I thought; they seemed to be dead.

My whole body tensed up; how stupid, how incredible _idiotic_, was I to let my sword lying on my desk after trying to find out something about strange sounds? I turned around.

Something hit my head and a blazing pain flashed through my body.

A small smile appeared on the face of my attacker; my eyes widened when I recognized who it was.

"Where's your sword, Zola?"

And then everything grew dark.

/

_Arielle speaking: We are girls! We could take flames ;)... Why would there be flames anyways... Anyways... Cliffhanger!XD (Next chapter is not Zola's POV...;))_

_Loome speaking: If I wouldn't have said it already thousand times, I would add that I love cliffhangers;) Please review, critique is welcome:D_


	2. Giant monsters

**Author note: **_Loome: So, here's chapter two for you! Sorry we updated so late...XD And well, I hope you enjoy it?;)_

_Arielle: Okay, so here's Chapter two! Enjoy:)_

**kittygirl86:** _XD OMG! Poor you;) Yeah, I've learnt it after one time playing it already! ! ! I lied anyways...XD But I can't lie good, so it was very embarrasing! ! ! Yeah, they will do that somedayXP In our next fanfic...X) I hope you read this chapter too, Kitty:D Thank you very much for reviewing! ! !:D_

**Anna XD: **_German, huh? Rate mal, was ich bin;) Ich rede auch DeutschXD Danke für dein Kommentar und freut mich, dass du die Geschichte spannend fandest:D Und cool:D_

**5678:** _Thanks for your review:D I'm happy someone likes it that much:D And here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long^^ I hope you will read it:D_

_XXX_

_**How could I**_

_Giant monsters_

I woke up, my heart beating fast. Looking around I saw that Jiro and Marumaro where still sleeping the sleep of the just. Was it my turn to have a weird dream? At this moment, Marumaro woke up throwing a short glance at me. Then he realized the deep shock upon my face and he slowly made way towards my sapphire bluebed.

With a look in his face as if he had never seen a human being before he starred at me. After a few seconds looking at this spectacle it went too far for meand I asked him- trying to sound as annoyed as possible- "What?" Marumaro seemed to notice the exhausting annoyance in my voice which seemed to bring him to his senses.

"I don't know, something is wrong with you, Shu... Wait, I got it, maru!" He looked as if some intelligence had hit his head with an extremely painful blow. "What did you dream?" This little devee seemed to be more intelligent than I expected him to be. I had to be careful from now on.

"I dreamed that the galaxy was attacked by giant mutant space chickens..."

Silence fell, Marumaro's mouth opened wide but didn't closed until with both burst out into laughter.

"I dreamed that evil cupcakes gained the world domination, maro! And their leader was this 'Steve' guy!" Marumaro sounded as cheerful as if he couldn't ask for anything better.

"That's probably because of the TV show 'The Cupcake Master' you watched yesterday night!" I responded, still laughing.

"Everytime I watch that show, I dream about cupcakes, maro!" He said still sounding happy. I was about to respond, but a voice cut me off.

"Would you guys shut up finally? !" Jiro shouted and stood up from his green bed.

"No!" I shouted back to annoy him as much as possible. I expected him to say something- to start a nice little fight with him- but sadly he just sighed loudly.

"Your dream is as weird as Zola's, maru." Marumaro explained in a objectively tone as if he would talk about a new study which proved clear that monkeys planed on gaining the world domination.

I stood up from my bed to prepare for today in the bathroom when the door suddenly opened with a loud bang. Bouquet and Kluke had entered the room with panicked looks on their faces, which made me fear the most terrible things, for example that the kitchen had told them that there wasn't anything to eat in the whole town.

"What is it?" Jiro asked themharshly.

"Zola's missing!" They said in a tone as if they would plan on freaking out as soon as possible.

"Zola is missing? !" I shouted in deep shock. That was even worse than mutant chicken ganing the galaxy domination!

Marumaro added, "Maybe she was attacked by a giant monster! Or kidnapped! Or-"

"Maybe she's just somewhere else in the castle." Jiro said calmly. All of us starred at him and I sighed relieved; why hadn't _I _ thought of this before?

At this moment, Marumaro said, "Hey guys, I'm starving! So what about having breakfast?"

XXX

The food looked as seductive as everyday. And of course there was so much to choose from! I nearly couldn't decide and if I wouldn't have been so hungry, who knows, maybe I would still sit there not being able to decide.

But since I was hungry I ate up the food in less than five minutes. When I was finsihed with eating and looked up, I realized that the girls where staring at me as if I had a serious disease. I looked at Jiro and Manomaro; Jiro looked at me as if I was something icky and Manomaro was still eating... Which meant I had beaten Marumaro at eating breakfast for the first time! So that was why the girls looked at me that cheerful. For a short moment I enjoyed the feeling of being the winner; but then Konrad entered the room and destroyed the moment, which made me throw an angry glance at him.

"Hey Konrad, have you seen Zola somewhere in the castle? Or... Outside?" Kluke asked him.

He sighed deeply. "No... And that's why I'm here." I gasped and imagined that Zola had been kidnapped by aliens, mutant chickens, mentally disturbed cows... But then Konrad continued and I stopped to imagine, because I wanted to hear what he was saying. It seemed important, after all. "Last night, two soldiers guarding the castle were attacked and severly injured by an unknown enemy and lost their consciousness... They are awake now, but they didn't tell us anything useless by now-" He was interrupted by Bouquet asking, "Attacked and injured?"

Konrad nodded and continued, "But there's more to come: Near the place where we found them, there was another place which looked like a fight had started there..."

"And? ? ?" Marumaro jumped like a punchball on his chair.

Konrad sighed. "And we don't know who it was. But now it comes:-"

Again Konrad was interrupted by Marumaro, who shouted, "NO, MARU! ! ! Come on, tell us what happened! ! !" Everyone threw an angry glance at him. Konrad had been about to tell it before Marumaro interrupted him.

The knight master sighed again and said, "We found a few white hairs near to it... And who we know has white hair and is suddenly dissapeared?"

"WHITE HAIR?" Everyone starred at him with eyes wide open.

"Oh, no! ! ! It was Zola!" Bouquet shouted and tears appeared in her eyes.

"No, Bouquet! Maybe it was- someone else-" But Kluke seemed to notice how unlikely that sounded and stopped.

Everyone kept silent for a while, until I said, "Konrad, could we see the two soldiers which were attacked? Probably they know something else now..." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Konrad stood up. "Follow me."

XXX

"These are the two?" Marumaro muttered to the knight master. We were standing in a hospital like white room now, the so called 'emergancy room' of the castle, in front of the beds of the hurted soldiers.

I was the first to speak and I immediately came to the point, "Could you guys describe the one who attacked you last night?" One of the soldiers- the one who wasn't sleeping- answered, sounding very weak but at least like he knew what he was talking about, ""It was a tall guy... Long blonde hair and a big scar across one of his eyes..." My eyes widened and I exchanged excited glances with the others. "And then he attacked us... With something... Hard... I couldn't see what it was..."

"Nothing?" Jiro couldn't hide his dissapointment. The soldier shook his head. Jiro sighed. "Well, then I don't think you can help us anymore..." With this words, he left the room, followed by the rest of our 'gang'.

XXX

We were sitting in the dining room (again), looking desperately and hopeless now.

"Well, at least we know that the attacker was Logi now... Right?" I said, trying to cheer my teammates up, but it didn't seem to work at all. They still sat on their chairs with the same sad looks on their faces. Even Jiro, who usually never did the same like the others.

I sighed deeply. They were really depressed, and it didn't help a bit to be depressed now, did it?

Then an idea crossed my mind. "Hey, guys, what about seeking in the castle for Zola? Maybe she is still here... Maybe Konrad was wrong?" When the words where spoken, I realized that they sounded silly and ridiculous.

Jiro glared at me, with a look on his face which was impossible to describe.

"There's no point in that, Shu." He started, catching everyone's attention with that words. Arms akimbo, he continued, "If she wandered somewhere outside the castle, she would have told it to someone before leaving. And even if she forgot that, she would be back by now."

Everyone starred at Jiro, not able to contradict him, no matter how much everyone wanted it.

Jiro sighed deeply.

"Let's face the truth: Zola was kidnapped by Logi."

XXX

_Arielle: We hope you liked it...:) And we only update if you review!;D_

_Loome: Okay, so, I hope you found it interesting!:D Well, so it _seems_ like Logi kidnapped her... But was it really Logi? That and MUCH more you will get to know when you read the next chapter...;) Please review by the way^^_


End file.
